Ben Tennyson (Dimension 782)
Ben Tennyson is the main hero in Ben 10: Behind The Scenes. He first appeared in Cold Storage. He is a Human from the planet Earth. Appearance In the Ben 10 Classic episodes, Ben's usual clothes consists of a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, military green cargo pants and black and white sneakers with black stripes. Ben wears the prototype Omnitrix on his left wrist. In the Alien Force and Ultimate Alien episodes, Ben wears a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black shoes. Ben wears the Ultimatrix on his left wrist. In the Omniverse episodes, Ben wears a black shirt that has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. He wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. Personality Initially cocky, childish and arrogant, Ben's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Despite some childish attitude, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. Over the years, Ben has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He became more mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values – aspects condemned by Azmuth, yet commended by others – sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it (most remarkably Vilgax). Professor Paradox has praised Ben's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. However, when Ben fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Perhaps the most notable of these instances is when Kevin willingly mutated himself to succeed where Ben had failed and stop Aggregor, Ben was set on killing Kevin, even fighting Gwen when she refused to help him. He also threatened to hunt down and destroy the Forever Knights once making Driscoll promise to cease the hunting of aliens. Ben is shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, quickly adapting when the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wanted. Powers and Abilities Ben has no abilities, except he is skilled in Boxing. However, Ben does have powers when using the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. He has the powers of 1,000,918 aliens with the Ultimatrix and new Omnitrix, but only on Master Control. With the original Omnitrix, Ben had the DNA of 1,000,909 aliens which he could use when he unlocked Master Control. Weaknesses Whenever the Omnitrix times out, Ben is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. In addition to gaining the selected alien's powers, he gains its weaknesses. Additionally, at times the natural biological behavior of certain aliens can override Ben's behavior, such as Big Chill's reproductive phase or Swampfire's blossoming process. Furthermore, any illness Ben is experiencing in his human form will also be affect his alien forms. Whenever Ben unlocks a new alien form, he is at a disadvantage of not knowing its abilities and weaknesses until he gains experience with using the new alien. Despite his experience in using the Omnitrixes and Ultimatrix, Ben still does not know every function of them. Due to his inquisitive nature and impatience, he has accidentally unlocked new functions such as the Master Control and the randomizer, which can at times do more harm than good. Though the current Omnitrix is designed to work only for him, Ben still has not mastered it. According to Azmuth, Ben may get the Master Control on his 18th birthday. The Omnitrix does not actually mistransform, but rather it is due to Ben hitting the Omnitrix too hard, thereby causing the time-out function to select another alien at random. Ben has an allergy to peanuts and has a fear of peacocks. He also has coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. Ben's left eye twitches whenever he tells a lie, but only Kevin appears to notice this. Ben appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. Though he has matured substantially since receiving the original Omnitrix, he is still a teenager with much to learn and is prone to irrational impulses and recklessness Biography Ben 10 : Main article: Ben Tennyson/Ben 10 Alien Force : Main article: Ben Tennyson/Alien Force Ultimate Alien : Main article: Ben Tennyson/Ultimate Alien Omniverse : Main article: Ben Tennyson/Omniverse Relationships Main Article: Ben Tennyson/Relationships Appearances *All episodes of Ben 10: Behind The Scenes Trivia * Ben's middle name is based on Jack Kirby, but Gwen says it's based on the Nintendo video game character Kirby because Ben eats so much. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes